


Kidnapping Is Not How You Make Friends

by LottieNygma



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rating May Change, klarflash, klash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieNygma/pseuds/LottieNygma
Summary: Klarion has always been perfectly happy living with Teekl and making mischief alone. However, she thinks he needs someone else to spend a little time with.Wally's the only human he's ever truly found interesting.





	Kidnapping Is Not How You Make Friends

**Author's Note:**

> ACK. So, hopefully I'll update this once or twice a month, I want it to be a bit long. I am DETERMINED to add some good wholesome content to this tag and god strike me down if I'm not consistent.
> 
> Slight AU, YJ Wally and Seven Soldier's Klarion. Blue Klarion is best waifu and you all know it.

  
  
It was disorienting to wake up. The migraine didn't improve things, either. A dull throb behind his eyes and an ache in his ears. He barely moves and everything hurts, especially his legs. It takes him a moment to feel real, and another minute to remember his name. Wally West. Kid Flash. Everything beyond that feels like a blur.   
  
_Where_ , is the first question once he's fully awake, promptly followed by _who_ ; who is standing at the window? There must be a full moon or a neon sign outside, because the side of their face that Wally can see is a pale blue. Is that a hunch? Had he been kidnapped by the hunchback of Notre Dam? _I can't remember where I live, but I can remember the name of a novel I read in 6_ _th_ _grade,_ Wally thinks bitterly before trying to sit up. He's barely moved when the person at the window gives a soft clicking noise and waves his hand lazily. Suddenly, everything feels heavy. The air, the blankets, his own skin, and Wally feels like he's suffocating until he drops back against the cool sheets and the pressure is relived in both his body and mind.   
  
Time drags as he stares at whoever is at the window before Wally finally opens his mouth. Once more, before he can do so much as say hello, the person mutters something incoherent and turns to face him. The hunch turns out to be a cat laying across the boy's shoulders, and his skin isn't illuminated in any light anymore- yet it's still blue.   
  
“Are you really awake now?” the blue boy asks, and the cat jumps off his shoulders to land on the bed and sit with its eyes narrowed; leaving Wally with the feeling of his skin crawling at the familiarity of the cat stare and the boys voice.   
  
“What do you mean _really awake_?” Wally ask, realizing his voice was barely above a whisper with the dryness on his tongue.   
  
“Last time you were conscious you asked me to bring you food, and promptly slipped back into your coma. It was rude.” The blue boy inspected his nails while he waved a free hand, and a goblet appeared filled with what was hopefully water. “It's not poisoned.” He assured as Wally gave him a suspicious look over the rim of the cup.   
  
Wally could have sworn Klarion's eyes rolled so far back into his head that his eyes had turned pure white. “If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it by now.” He scoffed and pet the cat as it continued stare through what felt like his very soul.   
  
What started as a tentative sip turned into him knocking back the entire cup, not even finished swallowing when the blue boy said, “Not that I haven't cursed it,” causing the ginger to choke harshly and inhale some of the water while the other cackled gleefully. Wally glared between pathetic coughs as he set the goblet down carefully next to him.   
  
“Do you remember anything?” The boy asked suddenly, startling Wally into another cough.   
  
“Uh... My name is Wally West. I'm a senior at-” He furrowed his brow. “I don't remember much, actually.” He finally said sheepishly and stared at the silky blankets as his fingers began to rub the fabric.   
  
“So you don't remember me?” there was a tone of delight to the witch boy's tone. “I'm Klarion. Klarion Bleak. I'm a witch-” He began pridefully, but was cut off by Wally's laughter. Eyes narrowing, he leaned over closely to the meta. “Is something about me funny to you?” He asked, his changing voice reminding Wally of scraping metal and a car rolling over gravel.   
  
“A witch. First of all, a _boy_ witch. Second of all, just a WITCH. Like. Magic mumbo jumbo?” He wiggled his fingers and snorted out a laugh. “Okay. Keep talking, blue man.” He said, trying to seem like he was settled down.   
  
Klarion looked downright offended. “I just put you under a league of pressure _and_ summoned water from no where and you doubt me?” He looked disgusted, his features changing as drastically as his voice had, eyes thinner and darker, cheekbones sharper.  
  
“Don't look like that. It's weird. Go back to looking cute.”  
  
“I was hoping you'd forget your salacious personality as well.” Klarion curled his lip as his features slowly returned to a more childish look and Wally grinned pleasantly.   
  
Klarion realized only moments after that he had actually listened to him and his nails dug into the sheets. “I'm beginning to reconsider this,” He muttered, and Wally tilted his head. “Reconsider what?” he asked, receiving a venomous glare in response. “Not you, idiot. Teekl, are you sure about this?” he said, picking up the cat and pulling her to his lap with soft pats.   
  
Wally stared as Klarion spoke and Teekl meowed, and he eventually decided to butt in. “I'm starving.” He announced, moving to sit up once more only to feel the crushing pressure against him return. Both the witch boy and cat stare at him, fire burning in the cats eyes before Klarion snaps and a bowl of ocean-y smelling soup appears on Wally's lap. He stares a second before looking back at the other. “Not magic.” Is all he says before finishing it within seconds and promptly began hiccuping. Klarion sighed.  
  
  
  
Klarion had left the room after finishing his discussion with the cat, and Wally was left to freely roam it now. His legs still felt like lead, each step slow and shaky. Moving to the window and glancing out, Wally was unnerved.   
  
It was a dimly lit town, lanterns dotting the streets. The rain was falling hard, plinking off the grimy window with the rare piece of hail accompanying it as blurry shapes occasionally passed the lights and cast off tone shadows. Between the slow march of the possible people or ghosts or somethings in the harsh rain and the flickering street lanterns, it gave him a bad vibe.   
  
The room smelled like mothballs and burnt herbs, the only lighting provided by a few flickering candles on the dresser and whatever weak light filtered through the dirty window. Giving one last glance out at the town, Wally left the eerie and unsettling view behind him in favor of snooping through the drawers. He was disappointed to only find clean clothes and a several spare candles. Boring. His legs were regaining feeling though, and it only made it worse to pace the room. Did Klarion say he would come back? He was a horrible listener. That's what Barry always said.   
  
_Wait_ , he stopped mid pace, _who's Barry_?   
  
His head was starting to hurt again.   
  
Sitting on the edge of bed facing away from the window, he dropped back against the soft sheets to lay out and stared blankly at the ceiling. The room was painting a drab gray and it seemed fitting for the environment. Empty and cold. Wally actually hadn't noticed the chill in the room until now, and wrapped a blanket around himself.   
  
As he went to stand up and pace the room for a third time, the door creaked open and he turned to face it immediately. Standing in the doorway was a girl who was as blue as the witch boy, struggling against Klarion pulling her back.   
  
“Beulah-!”  
  
“ _Klarion,_ what have you brought with you? Who is this? Mother is going to be furious with you!”   
  
“Oh nonsense he is not the first human to come to Limbo Town!”  
  
“But he should be the last.”  
  
She rolled up her sleeves, and Wally began to feel threatened as he took a few steps back with wide eyes.   
  
“Ignore my sister,” Klarion grunted as he finally pulled Beulah from the room, and Wally felt goosebumps crawl up his arm at the look they gave each other.   
  
“Fine. If you won't let me take care of it, Mother will.” She sniffed, turning and throwing her hair back over her shoulder as she walked down the hall. Wally felt his heart hit his stomach as Klarion closed the door behind her.  
  
“She is being so irrational,” He whined, holding his arms out for Teekl to jump into them. “Don't take her threats seriously, our mother won't give a damn.” Wally doubted him just a little with the uncertainty of the expression, but just nodded slowly.   
  
“She's your...”   
  
“Sister.”  
  
“Mhmm.”  
  
The was a few seconds of awkward silence between Wally and Klarion staring at each other from across the room.  
  
“Why am I here?” Wally asked bluntly, staring with what he hoped was some element of menace.   
  
“I- Teekl thinks I need a friend.”  
  
“A friend.”  
  
“I told her she was enough for me but _apparently_ I need more than a cat.” Klarion huffed.  
  
“Glad I was your first choice.” Wally said wryly. As Klarion walked over, he felt the goosebumps return, prickling at his arms and legs. The other sat next to him, staring at him with his creepy, black eyes. They were abyssal, and Wally couldn't bring himself to look away.   
  
“So. What do friends do?” Klarion asked, and tilted his head. The smile seemed genuine, but the overall situation and appearance made it seem extremely ominous.   
  
“Well, for starters they don't kidnap each other,” Wally said, unable to hold back a quip that made Klarion frown.   
  
“And uh... secondly,” he added quickly, “they tend to just. Hang out. Go to the mall, see movies, have sleepovers, anddd you're not picking up any of this are you.”  
  
“Whats a movie?”  
  
Wally groaned and dropped his face into his hands. His headache was definitely making a comeback.

 


End file.
